It's Not Over
by vanilladippeddonutswrites
Summary: Ten years ago Nicole Haught left Purgatory going into the army with her best friends Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls. Leaving the love of her life, Waverly Earp behind but now Nicole has returned and not just for the class reunion but for good. Or: A very angst wayhaught idea that has been stuck in my head.


Chapter 1

Graduation day came way to soon for the group of best friends. Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls, Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp made it through high school. Now they had the rest of world. More like the summer until Nicole, Wynonna and Dolls left for boot camp. The redhead never expected to make friends when her father shipped her off to Purgatory during her Sophomore year of high school. But she had. More like she created her own little family.

Lieutenant Nicholas Haught had moved around a lot through his army career, but he finally decided to do right by his daughter by sending her to Purgatory to live with her aunt and uncle. He had been re-assigned once again this time to Germany. At first Nicole fought him about going to Purgatory but in the end she had no choice.

Now though Nicole thanked her father over and over for sending her here. It had been the best decision. Downing the shot, the now eighteen-year-old Nicole Haught, just finished up high school. And some how she felt like she was on cloud nine. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind, she placed a small kiss onto her shoulder. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

Waverly leaned into her girlfriend's arms, those strong arms that she was going to miss dearly. But it was just two years right? The brunette could handle that. Sighing a little bit at the question, she placed her hands over Nicole's that were on Waverly's stomach. "The end of the summer." It felt like the music from the house party that they were at just faded away and it was just them.

"Baby.." Nicole started, as she dropped her arms from around the brunette. This way she could moved in front of her girlfriend. But before that could happen she felt an arm around her shoulders and Waverly move from in front of her, turning around to look at the redhead and her sister.

"Come on Haughtstuff. Let's get you a beer or another shot probably both. There will be enough time for hanky-panky later. Let's go." Wynonna stated, before Nicole even had a chance to protest she was being pulled away from Waverly who went and joined the other cheerleaders.

Fifteen minutes later, a tipsy Nicole walked out of the house party she needed some air. Honestly, she wasn't planning on keeping up with Wynonna all night. She wanted some time with her girlfriend and Chrissy Nedley said she was out here. That was when she seen the brunette, taking a moment just to stare at her. God she was beautiful, and Nicole was so lucky to have her. Moving over to her, she shrugged off the leatherman jacket and wrapped it around Waverly's shoulder. "Hi." She spoke gently, even though the liquor was on her breathe. Kissing her cheek gently, she moved in front of the smaller girl, reaching out to adjust the jacket on her. "So we never finished that conversation."

When she felt the jacket go around her shoulders, she snuggled into it taking in Nicole's scent that lingered on it. God, she was going to miss this woman along with her sister and Dolls. The moment that she kissed her cheek, she could smell the liquor. "Hi." She was planning on being the D&D tonight, which meant that the brunette wasn't drinking. "No we didn't. But do you really want to do that now?"

"Mhmm..we should I always want to know what is going on in that brilliant mind of yours." Nicole's arms went around her waist, as she leaned forward to kiss her head.

Waverly felt a small smile appear on her lips, she was smart hell she even skipped a grade which was why she had graduated with Nicole, Dolls and her older sister. Leaning into Nicole's embrace, she sighed a little bit. "I was just thinking about the end of summer. When you all leave, and I'll be going off to college." Her voice was quiet, but it was just them out here. "I'm going to miss you and I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle it."

A small sigh escaped her lips, as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "Pretty girl don't think about that right now. We have all summer before we get shipped out to boot camp." That had always been Nicole's plan go into the Army like her father had done. Some how she ended up with Wynonna and Dolls coming with her. Pulling away slightly, this way she could lift her chin and look into her eyes. "We will write everyday to each other, call, video chat. We will make this work, baby." She told her. "So how about we not think about what is coming, and just enjoy being in the moment right now."

Waverly looked up at Nicole while she spoke, she had believe the redhead was right. They would make this work. Besides they were destined to be together at least that was what the brunette believed. "You're right my love." Looking up into her eyes still, that was when she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her girlfriend passionately and deeply, smiling against her lips when she felt Nicole return the kiss.

The summer went by too quickly for Waverly's liking, they all hung out like usual. Nicole and her had their time alone. But now it was time to say goodbye. Her girlfriend, her sister and best friend were all headed to California while Waverly was off to Harvard. Goodbyes were always the worse for Waverly, she hated to say goodbye to her father and her sister, Willa. They had died in a car accident and her mother took after not being able to deal. So their aunt Gus took in the two Earp girls and raised them like her own. Right now she was trying not to think about that. Instead, she hugged Dolls and Wynonna. "You guys look out for my girl and each other. Don't make me kick your ass."

There was a small chuckle that came from Dolls. "You got it, Earp. Nothing will happen to your girls." He leaned over and hugged her once again. Turning to Wynonna he kissed her cheek gently. "It's never goodbye for sisters." He told her quietly before moving away from the siblings.

Wynonna smiled up at her boyfriend for a moment, before he stepped away. Moving closer to her younger sister, she wrapped her arm around her and hugged her closely. "Dolls is right, baby girl. Never good bye. Just a simple I'll see you later. Because I will, Waves. I love you, kid. And don't worry about Haught, I've got her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Waverly felt the tears in her eyes as Wynonna put her arms around her. "I love you too, Nonna. You both better come back to me." Honestly Waverly didn't have any idea what she would do if anything happened to any of them. The thought of losing anyone she cared about way to much for her to handle. Pulling away for a moment. "You stay safe also."

"I will baby girl, now your girlfriend is looking like a lost puppy over there. Go and say you'll see her soon." Leaning forward, Wynonna hugged her one last time. Pulling away, she kissed her forehead and went to join Dolls.

Once Wynonna left her standing there, her attention went to the redhead and she started to walk towards her. Noticing that Nicole did the same thing, meeting her halfway. "Hi." She said this with a sad smile, as she looked up at the redhead. God she didn't want her to go, she didn't want to lose the love of her.

"Hi." Nicole's eyes were matching Waverly's as she looked back into them. All her life she had been clear about what she wanted to do. But right now, all she wanted to do was just say screw it and stay with Waverly. But she couldn't, she made a commitment and she honored those. "I'm going to miss you, pretty girl." She told her softly, trying her best not to cry. Last thing she wanted was for Waverly to start crying just because she was. Wrapping her arms around Waverly, she held her close, leaning her forward against hers. "I promise to write you every day, and we can talk whenever we can. Use the video camera on the computers." She told her softly, her voice was starting to crack.

Waverly was trying not to cry, but the moment that Nicole started speaking and she heard her girlfriend's voice start to crack. Her arms moved around her neck, placing her hand on the back of Nicole's neck. "No, we aren't doing this, Nic. We are not going to say goodbye this is a simple I'll see you later." She felt a tear slip from her eyes, and felt the taller girl wipe them away. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Nicole's and kissed her gently and lovingly.

Nicole kissed her back the same, putting everything that she was feeling into that kiss. God, she loved this girl and she didn't want to leave. Especially now. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against hers once again. "Fine a simple I'll see you later. But know this Waverly Earp, I love you. I'm always going to love you. I'll come back to you." She vowed before kissing her once again.

"Haught! Let's go! Before we miss this damn flight." Wynonna called out, as much as she didn't want to interrupt this moment, but they were on a schedule. Plus, Dolls was getting impatient.

Pulling away, Nicole sighed deeply and finally pulled away from Waverly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Waverly stood there for a moment watching the trio head towards the gate. "Nicole!" She called out and ran over to the redhead and jumped into her arms. Hugging her closely, before she leaned in and kissed her once again.

Hearing her name, Nicole turned around to see her girlfriend running and jumping into her arms, wrapping her own around the brunette. She kissed her back instantly, not wanting to let go of this moment with her. Pulling away from the kiss a minute later. "I love you, Waverly Earp." She stated as she put the younger girl down, kissing her one more time before pulling away. Removing her arms from around her, she started walking away again rejoining Wynonna and Dolls.

"I love you too, Nicole Haught." She watched them go, and finally left the airport.


End file.
